Lord of the Hedgehogs
by LysolWarrior
Summary: Silver and Mephiles are stuck on an island. Will they fight? Or will it bring them closer..? Slash with a bit of Jack/Ralph thrown in.


Let's just call Mephiles a hedgehog.

Two hedgehogs, one white and one black, stood on the edge of a fallen building. They looked up at the purple mist that was starting to form above the corpse of a giant swine. This beast had suddenly appeared only minutes before, destroying everything it could reach. Before it killed too many civilians, the enormous pig had been stopped by the combined powers of Psychokinesis and Dark Energy spears.

Wanting a closer look, the pair made their way down the rubble pile to the mouth of the beast. The mist had gotten darker and thicker.

"Mephiles.. do you hear that?" the lighter hedgehog asked.

Mephiles moved closer to the pig's huge teeth. "Yes. It sounds like.. bees?" The mist was now black and seemed to be alive. "Touch it, Silver."

"What? It could be poisonous or something. You're immortal, you touch it!" Silver put his hand on Mephiles' back and nudged him forward. Mephiles turned to glare at Silver, but his vision was suddenly assaulted by black. Black and itchy and buzzing, flies were everywhere. Silver doubled over and started coughing.

"Flies! Silver, get away!" The black hedgehog swooped in to pick up Silver, but his eyes were closed, so he ended up tripping and falling right into the swine's wet, stinking mouth.

"Mephiles! " Silver screamed in between coughs. The flies were buzzing in his ears and it was hard to keep his eyes open. But Mephiles was in a nasty corpse mouth, so Silver did exactly what fate wanted him to do.

He jumped in after him.

6969696969

Silver woke up feeling comfortable and warm. He wanted to know where he was, but his eyes refused to open. He felt something soft under his hand, so he rubbed it to get a better feeling of what he was laying on. Silver's hands started to wander, feeling more of what he was laying on. When he felt the soft thing move underneath him, his eyes shot open. The soft thing was Mephiles' patch of chest fur, and Silver's fingers were still clinging to it. Silver realized that he was straddling the dark hedgehog, who was just waking up. Mephiles half opened his eyes and looked up at Silver.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Silver blushed, but he could not bring himself to get off of the black hedgehog. Mephiles started to sit up, which caused Silver to slide down into his lap. The feeling of Mephiles between his legs kindled the growing fire in the hedgehog's loins. Silver could not help but wrap his arms around the other's neck, wanting to bring him closer.

"Look, Silver, this would be fine if we were somewhere else, but-"

"Woah, where are we? Do you know?" Silver jumped up and looked around.

Sand and trees. In the distance, Silver could make out rocky mountains. And surrounding it all was a huge body of water.

"How..how the hell did we get here?" Mephiles asked, looking up at the shining sun.

Silver looked at him. "Where is "here", even? The last thing I remember is.." The two looked at each other, each realizing something at the same time. "The pig!" They shouted in unison.

"Ohh, no! I have no idea what happened, but.. This can't be good. The last time I was on an island like this, there were Iblis Worms and robots everywhere… And you! You were trying to- Unh!" Silver was cut off by a hard slap on the back.

"No need to revisit those dark times, friend. Let's see if there are any people around." Mephiles grabbed Silver's hand and started to walk toward the forest area. Silver was surprised at how suddenly the dark hedgehog's touch could bring back the feeling that he had before. He felt a warm stirring in his lower stomach, but he tried to ignore it.

Mephiles led the way into the trees, looking around cautiously. There were vines everywhere, and when he stood on the top of a rock, he was surprised to find that his body did not rapidly vibrate. They were definitely not in Soleanna anymore. Then, the two hedgehogs heard soft voices. Both were silent, sneaking quietly to the area where the sounds were coming from. They found an area in the leaves to peek through, and were surprised at what they saw.

6969696969

Two young boys were sitting on a big rock, leaning against a tree branch. One had red hair and looked older, while the other was fair and had blonde hair. Neither wore much, but that was not surprising given how hot it was. The redhead's ripped shorts stuck to him with sweat, but the blonde did not seem to mind the perspiration. Silver was surprised to see the younger boy lean in and give the ginger a kiss on the mouth. It started out light, but the blonde quickly became needier and started to grab at the redhead's shoulders as he deepened the kiss. After a few seconds, he pulled away and gasped. "Jack…" he moaned, looking into the other boy's eyes. Jack wrapped his arms around the fair boy's waist, pulling him closer. Silver could not help but think of how it would feel to behave that way with Mephiles.

'What he said earlier. That what I was doing would be fine somewhere else… Does that mean he likes me?' Silver cast a longing glance in the direction of the other hedgehog. He was surprised to see that his gaze was met by two bright green eyes. Mephiles was looking him over, and it made Silver's heart leap.

"There's no time for this…creepy thing we're doing. There are probably more humans toward the middle of the island." The black hedgehog stated firmly. He rose from his kneeling position and offered Silver a hand. Silver used it to help himself up let go reluctantly. As the pair started walking toward the island's center, they were distracted by a repulsive and familiar scent. Following their noses, the two pushed aside the heavy vines, finding a clearing that would have been beautiful if it were not for the horrible odor. Something white and red caught Silver's eye, and he cautiously walked toward it, Mephiles following. It was suspended in the air on a stick and had a strange, dark aura about it. Both hedgehogs gasped when they saw what it was.

A huge skull. A pig's skull. Rotting and covered with flies.


End file.
